gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disease (Part 5)
Disease is a fanfiction created by MissingNo. Summary A deadly virus reaches Elmore, and Gumball, with his friends, must survive in the apocalyptic setting. Plot Anais: So Darwin is now a zombie, like Masami? Gumball: That's right, altough I wish it wasn't. So now, two zombies are running wild in Elmore, terrorizing the citizens out there. What should we do? Anais: Hm... Call everyone you know and tell them to stay inside, no matter what. Now. Anything worse than a zombie is a zombie you know and like. Gumball: Okay, but we will need some help if we are to actually do this before too many people are infected.. So, will you help us? Anais: I don't know... okay, I guess. To be honest, there's nothing else to do here except watch dad sleep on the couch. Nicole: Wait a minute... "Us"? You mean, I have to help with this thing too? Gumball: Of course, mom! In a situation like this, you'll want the most help you can, and me and Anais alone won't be very fast. Nicole: Okay. But this better not interfere with my work! I have to go to the Rainbow Factory in 10 minutes, and I can't be late. Anais: You can't go! You could be infected and turn into a zombie! You heard how easily Darwin was infected by Masami in the hospital! Nicole: I'll be fine, Anais. I can protect myself if a zombie ever tries to infect me. Now, let's call everybody we know. The trio worked to call everybody on their contacts list. Richard was too lazy to help, so he decided to sleep. Every time they called someone, they would say "Stay inside, two zombies are running rampant in Elmore." Gumball didn't tell the others, but instead of repeating the message to certain people, he would say "Come to our campsite in an hour, and bring some sort of weapon." Nicole: Okay kids, I have to go to work now. Gumball: Make sure you don't get infected, mom! Nicole: I'll be safe, I have pepper spray. Nicole cautiously walks out the door and into her car, making sure to watch out for any zombies. She takes out her pepper spray from her purse. Anais: Um... pepper spray? I'm not sure that will protect her from any zombies she might run into. Gumball: Hey, at least she has a weapon to protect herself, in case she's attacked. Pepper spray is very affective, as I have learned from a previous experience, which I'm not going to talk about. Okay, Anais, lets go to our campsite in the woods. Anais: What?! But we have to stay inside! Gumball: I got some people to join in. We could be a group, and we can defeat the zombies! I mean, there is obviously more zombies now that Darwin and Masami have been wild for more than 10 minutes. And staying in here is risking if the zombies actually manage to break in and corner us. The windows and doors are exposed and very fragile. Anais: Um... Fine. But we have to stay clear of any of the infected until we get there. We also need weapons for protection, jut in case we're ambushed. ---- Gumball: See any zombies, Anais? In a place like this, they could be anywhere. Behind a tree, on a branch or inside a bush. Anais: I don't see anything, except... hey, it's Penny! Gumball: Really? Is Penny a zombie? Anais: Nope, she's the same person she was yesterday. Gumball: Penny! Over here! Penny runs to the campfire, and it turns out that Teri is with her. Gumball: Wow! How come we couldn't see you, Teri? Teri: I'm paper. I can hide easily, since I'm so thin. Anais: Hey, where's the others? Penny: Rachel's coming. Tobias... he ran into a hoarde of five zombies. Category:Part 5 of Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts